Pokémon: Legacy of the Forerunner
by Maverick Hunter Cyros
Summary: The Forerunner died when they activated the Rings... but a part of their legacy survived... and the battle to save the universe has begun. PokémonHalo crossover. PROLOGUE UP.


Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo Company Ltd. and Game Freak, while the Halo series is property of Bungie and Microsoft. This fanfiction is written only as a tribute and to share the view of what might be. In other words, you got nothing on me (besides, I have no money in my wallet).

**Prologue: Ambient Wonder**

* * *

_So full of hate were our eyes_  
_That none of us could see_  
_Our war would yield countless dead_  
_But never victory_

_So let us cast arms aside_  
_And like discard our wrath_  
_Thou, in faith, will keep us safe_  
_Whilst we find the path_

**High Council of Concordance, First Age of Reconciliation**

* * *

The sky was illuminated with starlight. Never in her life had one seen a sky such as this; neither in the city, the vast country sides, or even on the vast mountains that stretched upwards into the heavens. One could say that someone had crushed thousands of gemstones and scattered the remains across the cosmos, creating millions of sparkling pinpoints of light.

Such was the dream of a young girl, barely four years old. Her eyes darted around at the vastness of the field she was in, as well as the heavens packed full of celestial bodies. She could not even begin to imagine such a sight on her own, despite the vastness of her own creativity. More so, she never would have thought of a world much like _THIS_.

From the far horizon in front of her, the land began to curve upward, a large arc growing ever so higher until it peaked right over her head, then came back down to the opposite horizon. What was even more astounding was the rising structure was littered with features she knew all too well: rocky mountains, grassy plains, lakes and oceans, and more. It was like some cosmic being carved a band of the earth and bent it inward, a feat that no natural being could ever hope to accomplish, much less imagine.

_"Misty..."_ The girl perked up at the feminine voice, one she was familiar with. Her eyes went wide and she turned her head to the right. A woman with shoulder length red hair in her later twenties stood, looking at the younger red haired girl. The child knew who this person was all too well...

"MOMMY!" she squealed in happiness, running toward the older woman. A million thoughts raced through her young head, each one giving her a smile. _"She's back! They said she had to go away, but she's here! She's HERE!"_

As the young girl named Misty reached her mother, she stopped and stood rigid. Her expression of happiness turned into one of doubt. She should be happy, her mother right in front of her and not far away in a place where they could not see each other, even if it was just a dream. But her inborn instincts knew better: something was not right.

_"Misty... my precious daughter,"_ the woman said once again. She knelt down and gentle hugged the confused girl, just like she did in real life. The hug soon ended and she held her hands onto Misty's small shoulders. _"Don't hate them... please don't hate them..."_

"Mommy?" the red haired girl said innocently. "What are you saying? Don't hate who?"

_"Please don't hate them; they never meant for me to leave... they're victims too..."_

"Who? Who are 'they?'" Misty asked, panic filling her voice. "I don't understand! Please tell me, 'who?'"

_"Please don't hate them," _the older woman said. The voice sounded different now, going from the sounds of a grown adult to that of a young child. "_Please don't hate US. We never meant for this to happen..."_

The image of Misty's mother faded, replaced with a small child, possibly six of seven years old. This new figure was dressed in what looked like an ornamental robe, pure white cloth with gold and red trimmings on the selves and collar. A gold headpiece with a cerulean colored jewel crowned her forehead, held in place by various strands of red hair. The new figure stood up and looked down at the younger girl, a looked of sadness in her eyes.

_"Forgives us for what we have done... for we cannot undo what was past..."_

"Who are you?" shouted Misty. Her eyes were brimming with both worry and anger, and so she stood firmly, demanding the figure to answer her. "How do you know my mama? What have you done? Why did you make her leave?"

_"...forgive us, please... forgive us. Pray for the future, and prevent our sins from happening again... the future..."_

In a thunderous roar, the entire land shook with the fury of what seemed to be a thousand earthquakes. Misty fell backwards and looked upwards during the descent. It was then she saw what had caused the ground to shake violently.

On the far part of the arc, a brilliant light had appeared, an explosion of intense magnitude. Only a minute passed before the shock wave of the reaction reached where she was, creating a supersonic scream that made her cover her ears. Misty looked at the far end of the arc, only to see the once perfect structure begin to break apart.

_"One ring shall fall... but the others will be activated if nothing is done... **HE** will see to it."_

At the point, everything fell apart. Misty felt the sensation of being thrown into the air, and what see saw was a swirling maelstrom of images and people. Vast vessels battling in space; horrendous beasts devouring all in their path; entire worlds made lifeless; she heard and felt it all at once.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! ANYONE, PLEASE!"

The last thing Misty saw was an entire galaxy, shining brilliantly in front of her...

...only to be engulfed by nothing by white.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Misty! It's all right Misty, I'm here, I'm here!" the young girl felt a pair of arms wrap around her, making her feel safe. "Shh, it's all right, daddy's here for you..."

She opened her eyes in fright, looking up to see a man in his early thirties, short brown hair touching her forehead and twin blue eyes locked on her. Misty took only a moment to realize where she was: her own bed, in her small bedroom of the house. Calming down slightly, she buried her head into her father's chest to drown out her sobbing.

"It's only a dream, Misty..." he encouraged her. "Nothing in a dream can't hurt you... you're safe now, nothing's going to hurt you..."

"sniff... it turned bad... cough I... I want mama... but... but..."

Her father looked down at her and his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, but she can't be here... not after that..." Even now, he was on the verge of crying, and that only made him hug his child even more. "We have to be strong. Mommy would want us to do that..."

Misty heard her father's words well, and despite the attempt at comfort, she could not stop the pain of the old memories from when her mother had to leave. She could not understand why, but her mother's relatives thought it necessary to, as they said, "protect her from herself and others." The decision was not taken lightly; her father raged over it for hours, and her three older sisters couldn't stand to idea of their mother leaving them. In the end, she left, and the family was left broken.

"I... miss mama..." she said softly.

"I miss her too... but we'll see her again, someday... I promise..." The older man cuddled his child and softly put her back on the small bed. "I'll stay a little longer... try to get some sleep, okay?"

"...okay." Slowly, she noticed the waves of tiredness creep upon her, and bit by bit she tumbled once again into a lull of sleep. Her father knelt beside her for several minutes before he got up to walk out the door. As he reached it, he turned his head around once more to see his sleeping child. He gave off a small smile and walked out the door, slowly closing it so no one would be awoken once again.

Misty was once again in a calm sleep, her mind still fresh with images of the last dream. Out of the blue, she softly said a word that would mean something to her one day...

"...Halo..."

* * *

It has begun. Possibly the first ever serious Pokémon/Halo crossover in the HISTORY of the Internet, nay, mankind. Since this idea can easily go astray, it will take a while for each chapter to be planned, written and such. Now, I should tell you that many of the characters of Halo and Halo 2 will not appear in a first few chapters (Halo element will be mentioned, of course), but a majority of the story will take place at the point where Halo 2 left off. Stay tuned, for I should have a new chapter within two weeks (a week hopefully, but I'm not making any promises ). 


End file.
